vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Toshiki Kai
|-|Beginning of Series Kai= |-|Asia Circuit Kai= |-|Link Joker Kai= |-|Legion Mate Kai= |-|Dragonic Overlord= |-|Dragonic Overlord The End= Summary Toshiki Kai is the main deuteragonist of Cardfight!! Vanguard and wields a deck from the Kagero clan. He was previously a member of Team Asteroid prior to the series with Ren Suzugamori and Tetsu Shinjou and later becomes a member of Team Quadrifoglio, or "Q4" for short, consisting of himself, Aichi Sendou, Misaki Tokura, and Kamui Katsuragi who he becomes National Champions alongside. When playing Vanguard, he occasionally says "The Vanguard" when starting a game or riding powerful Units. His Avatar Units are Dragonic Overlord and it's evolved form, Dragonic Overlord The End. Prior to the beginning of the series, Kai was a cheerful and friendly teenager. One day, he encountered a young and beaten up Aichi Sendou, seeing that he had gotten picked on. To cheer him up, Kai gives Aichi a card called “Blaster Blade” and tells him to imagine himself big and strong, like the royal knight depicted on the card, and that Aichi's image can be his power. At some point later, Kai's life takes a shattering turn for the worst when his parents die after leaving on a trip, which forces him to move away from all of his friends and have a fresh start at a new life. After enrolling at a new high-school, Kai encounters Ren Suzugamori and Tetsu Shinjou. Hearing from Ren that Kai plays Cardfight!! Vanguard, Tetsu challenges him to a cardfight. Seeing how skilled Kai was at the game when easily winning, Ren and Tetsu quickly agreed to make Kai the third member of the newly formed Team Asteroid, as well as their new friend to play against. Accepting their offer, the 3 of them became best friends with hopes of winning the National Tournament and having fun playing Vanguard. Kai's determination to improve Team Asteroid's strength pushes Ren to become a stronger player to support Kai and Tetsu in any way he could. Through this desire to help his friends, Ren awakened the power that he was granted, PSYqualia, and dramatically improved his skills. However, using PSYqualia changed Ren into a completely different person, one who would solely rely on PSYqualia to crush his opponents in terrifying ways, as Kai himself witnessed when seeing Ren cause harm to Tetsu with it. When hearing Ren's plans of expanding Team Asteroid (leading to the future creation of Ren's Foo Fighter Organization) by gathering many skilled cardfighters under his leadership, Kai challenges Ren to a cardfight with the hopes of returning him to who he once was. Failing to stop Ren and his abuse of PSYqualia, Kai abandons Team Asteroid and decides to get as far away from Ren as he could. Later on, moving back home as a cool-hearted high schooler, Kai makes another attempt at a new life while blaming himself for losing his best friends and being too weak to stop Ren. This became the catalyst for Kai's desire to become a stronger cardfighter and seek out bigger challenges. At some point, he encounters Aichi again when Aichi tries getting his Blaster Blade back and introduces him to the "Cardfight!! Vanguard" trading card game, a game that takes place on a different planet called "Cray" and is popular throughout the world. Despite normally ignoring players under his level of skill, Kai remembered how to enjoy Vanguard again when fighting with Aichi, his future teammate on Q4 and someone who aimed to reach his level. When Aichi turns to PSYqualia to help him become stronger, Kai manages to stop Aichi from becoming consumed by it and then aims to defeat Ren after acquiring "Dragonic Overlord The End", only to fail and be defeated. Once Aichi defeats Ren, Kai comes to completely respect Aichi as one of the best players of the game to fight against. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C with Grade 0 Units, at least High 4-C '''with Grade 1 & higher Units '''Name: Toshiki Kai Origin: Cardfight!! Vanguard Gender: Male Age: 16 (Begining of Series - Asia Circuit), 17 (Link Joker - Legion Mate) Classification: Cardfighter, Member of Team Asteroid, Member of Team Q4 Powers and Abilities: |-|Kai's Powers and Abilities= Imagination Manipulation, which also gives Kai Soul Projection, Summoning, Possession, Fusionism, Mind Control and Transformation (Using the power of imagination, all cardfighters can project their souls onto the surface of Planet Cray during a cardfight; A cardfighters soul is able to not only summon the Units of Planet Cray and have them fight on their behalf as "Rear-Guard" allies, but they can also possess them to become and fight as the Units themselves, becoming "the Vanguard" and both can be done passively via Superior Calls and Superior Rides; All cardfighter's can also summon the Units on Planet Cray for defensive purposes, such as guarding against an opponents attacks), Self-Sustenance (Type 2 with the cardfighter's soul), Subjective Reality and Soul Manipulation (Kai can place his and Aichi's souls within imaginations he creates very easily, even when Aichi has his PSYqualia in use; Kai forcefully placed Aichi's soul within Blaster Dark, even when Aichi was riding another Unit already), Can act without a soul residing in his body and Resistance to Existence Erasure (Whenever a cardfighter loses a cardfight, their Vanguard gets completely destroyed entirely to the point where only the cardfighter's soul remains, but the cardfighter's soul remains perfectly unharmed; Ren's soul is able to take direct attacks from Units and remain only mildly harmed), Fate Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Information Analysis, Probability Manipulation, Reality Warping, and Fear Inducement (Kai is able to overcome Aichi's use of PSYqualia and prevent his Winning Image from becoming reality or from Aichi forseeing what Kai will do; Also acts as Power Bestowal as any Unit Kai uses will be protected by his resistance) |-|Beginning of Series Composite Deck= All previous Powers and Abilities, plus Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Existence Erasure with every hit (All Units are able to completely erase and leave no traces left of each other during cardfight's with any attack they unleash, retiring them from battle; Kai's Vortex Dragon can retire Units using fire blasts; Kai's Gattling Claw Dragon can retire Grade 0 Units using bullets; Kai's Dragon Mage Kimnara retires Units when it places itself in "The Soul"; Kai's Blazing Flare Dragon can retire Units when using a Soul Blast; Kai's Amber Dragon Eclipse retires Units after making a successful attack on an opponent's Vanguard), Non-Physical Interaction (All Units are able to interact, come in contact with and attack souls), Weapon Mastery (Dragonic Overlord, Dragonic Overlord The End, Dragon Knight Nahalem and many of Kai's Units have mastery over swords, spears, lances, etc.), Statistics Amplification through various means (All of Kai's Grade 0 and Grade 1 Units have the ability to give their strength to allies to increase their power; Units with Trigger effects can give an additional boost in power to Units of Kai's choice during battle, particularly Critical Trigger Units; Kai's Iron Tail Dragon can increase it's power when called into battle; Kai's Vortex Dragon increase's its power whenever a Unit is moved into it's soul; As long as the Vanguard has "Overlord" in it's name, Kai's Burning Horn Dragon increases it's power whenever it attacks; Kai's Blazing Flare Dragon and Chain Attack Sutherland increase their power whenever an opponent's Rear-Guard is retired from battle; Kai's Duel Axe Archdragon increase's its power whenever it attacks and there are 2 or less opponent Rear-Guards; Kai's Amber Dragon Daylight increases it's power by having Amber Dragon Dawn in it's soul; Kai's Amber Dragon Dusk has the same skill as Daylight, as well as increasing in power whenever it attacks; Kai's Lava Arm Dragon also increases it's power whenever it attacks; Kai's Amber Dragon Eclipse has the same skill as Dusk; Kai's Dragonic Overlord The End increases it's power when having Dragonic Overlord in "The Soul" and can increase it's power further by sacrificing a copy of itself via a Persona Blast), Damage Boost (Critical Trigger Units increase the amount of damage Units can cause to opponents), Statistics Reduction (When summoning Units to defend against attacks, the power of the opponents Units is lowered in comparison to the power of the defending Units), Healing (Heal Trigger Unit's have the additional effect of healing damage to a cardfighters Vanguard), Stamina Inducement (Stand Trigger Unit's have the additional effect of re-standing Units who previously attacked to attack again; Kai's Dragonic Overlord has the ability to stand back up whenever it defeats an opponent Unit; Dragonic Overlord The End can re-stand to attack by sacrificing a copy of itself via a Persona Blast), Aura, True Flight, Self-Sustenance (Type 1; All Units are capable of battling deep underwater in Planet Cray's oceans without issues), Fire Manipulation (Many of Kai's Units can manipulate and unleash fire-based attacks, like Dragonic Overlord, Vortex Dragon, etc.), Summoning (Kai has Units that can summon other Units to the Rear-Guard and passively via Superior Calls, ), Attack Negation (Kai's Wyvern Guard Barri, a Perfect Guard Unit, can negate attacks), Energy Manipulation through multiple means, Smoke Manipulation (Kai's Dragon Knight, Nahalem can attack using smoke), Electricity Manipulation through various means (Kai's Dragon Knight Nahalem can unleash purple electrical blasts; Kai's Beserk Dragon can unleash electrical blasts), Soul Manipulation through various means (Kai has Units like Dragon Knight Aleph, Blazing Core Dragon, and Vortex Dragon that can move other Units into "The Soul" when they're used as Vanguards, this would count as Soul Absorption; Kai's Vortex Dragon and Blazing Flare Dragon can destroy Units within "The Soul" and send them to the drop zone via Soul Blasts, this would count as Soul Destruction; Kai's Gattling Claw Dragon and Dragon Mage Kimnara can move themselves into "The Soul", this would count as Self-Soul Manipulation), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; All Units are able to completely revive themselves after being completely destroyed during cardfights for later use, can be done immediately as well; When a cardfighter loses a cardfight, their Vanguard Unit and the Units within their soul are completely erased with nothing left but the cardfighter's soul and return later) and Resistance to Statistics Reduction (Kai's Dragonic Overlord The End's power as a Vanguard stays continuously fixated at all times by having Dragonic Overlord in "The Soul") and Existence Erasure (Any Unit that is used as a Vanguard can safely withstand hits from other Units without being destroyed) Attack Potency: At least Building level with Grade 0 Units , at least Large-Star level with Grade 1 & higher Units (Much stronger than Misaki Tokura and her Oracle Think Tank deck, making his Units superior to Misaki's; Was originally the only cardfighter on Team Q4 who could fight against Team Asteroid and be considered Ren Suzugamori's equal; Fought against Post-National Championship Aichi; Kai's Grade 2s Units are superior to his Grade 1 Units; Kai's Grade 3 Units are superior to his Grade 2 Units and holds in his possession Dragonic Overlord and Dragonic Overlord The End, his strongest Units) Speed: At least Massively FTL+ with Units (The souls of Cardfighters are far inferior to the Units of Planet Cray and explicitly require them to battle in cardfights, which would include Takuto's soul, which traveled past numerous stars in seconds to reach Planet Cray and all cardfighters transport their souls to Planet Cray when participating in cardfights; Superior to the speed of Misaki's Units and are comparable to the speed of Aichi's) Lifting Strength: '''Superhuman with Grade 0 Units, Pre-Stellar with Grade 1 & higher Units''' Striking Strength: At least Building Class with Grade 0 Units, At least Large Star Class with Grade 1 & higher Units Durability: At least Building level with Grade 0 Units, At least Large-Star level 'with Grade 1 & higher Units (Units can withstand attacks from each other) 'Stamina: Extremely high, Likely limitless (All cardfighters are able to act and battle for extended periods without their souls being present in their bodies; All cardfighters are able to project their souls onto Planet Cray to battle using Units and cardfight from earth simultaneously for extended periods of time without tiring | Extremely high Range: Standard melee range, planetary+ with his soul (All cardfighters are able to summon Units from across Planet Cray to use them for battle) | Standard melee range, several dozens of meters with Grade 0 Units through attacks, Stellar with Grade 1 & higher Units through attacks Standard Equipment: Vanguard card deck, Vanguard Units Optional Equipment: None Intelligence: Genius. Kai is a very skilled tactician and strategist, being able to easily develop strategies and successfully pull off strong combinations and battle formations to make use of his Units skills and abilities to their fullest extent. Battling on Planet Cray reinforces his already great intelligence by being able to possess Units, enter combat as the Units, and lead other Units into battle against other Cardfighters. Kai is recognized as an incredibly experienced cardfighter from early on in the series, very easily skilled enough to defeat many skilled Cardfighters including his teammate, Misaki Tokura, someone who makes use of her Photographic Memory for battling purposes and calculates chances and probabilities during cardfights to develop strategies and is someone Kai recognized as a threat immediately and defeated without any trouble whatsoever when fighting her seriously. He is even skilled enough to defeat Cardfighters who could become National Champions, like Kenji Mitsusada. Kai is shown to surpass his own teammates in terms of raw skill for being the only cardfighter on Team Q4 since the beginning of the series to be able to defeat cardfighters from Team Asteroid and was even recognized as the only cardfighter in the world who could possibly rival Ren Suzugamori at Cardfighting. This is reinforced by Kai being able to overcome Aichi Sendou's PSYqualia without even using his real Vanguard deck without any trouble and being able to acquire Dragonic Overlord The End on his own, surprising even Ultra Rare for being someone not chosen by PSYqualia like Ren and Aichi. The Units Kai uses are also very skilled tacticians and strategists by participating in numerous battles with Kai. Weaknesses: Cardfighters have to ride Units in chronological order, they cannot skip a grade when riding, like going from a Grade 0 Unit to a Grade 2 Unit. Cardfighters in most situations cannot summon Rear-Guard Units that exceed the grade of their Vanguard for offensive and defensive purposes. Cardfighter's must sacrifice Units when using them for defensive purposes | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Imagination Manipulation:' All Cardfighters use the power of imagination for various different purposes and to different extents in the game of Cardfight!! Vanguard *'Soul Projection:' In the game of Cardfight!! Vanguard, all Cardfighters are able to use the power of imagination to project their spirits onto the surface of a planet that is very similar to Earth in the Vanguard universe, Planet Cray. *'Summoning, Possession, Transformation, Mind Control & Fusionism:' In the game of Cardfight!! Vanguard, all Cardfighters are able to not only summon, but possess one of the Units living on Planet Cray for their spirits to reside in after projecting them onto Cray's surface. Upon summoning and possessing the Unit, the Cardfighters soul takes the Unit's form and are able to use them to battle other Cardfighters during a cardfight. This is otherwise known as a "Ride", where Cardfighters use Units to become "Vanguards". Cardfighters are also able to summon the creatures of Planet Cray to fight on their behalf as allies. This is otherwise known as a "Call", where Cardfighters summon Units as "Rear-Guards". In most situations, Cardfighters can only summon Units who's grades are equal to or lower than the grade of their Vanguard's. For example, if a Cardfighter uses a Grade 1 Vanguard, they can only summon Grade 1 or Grade 0 Units for support. They cannot summon Grade 2 or Grade 3 Rear-Guard Units. **'Guarding': To go along with being able to summon Units, all Cardfighters in the Cardfight!! Vanguard game are able to also summon Units for defensive purposes. They can sacrifice Units to protect the Vanguard or other Rear-Guard Units from being harmed or destroyed by opponents by using power given in shield values which is combined with the Vanguard's own power. This can also be done using Perfect Guard Units that can negate the opponents attacks. Guarding is able to be accomplished by either summoning the Units or using Units already in battle with you that have the "Intercept" skill. While Grade 3 Units cannot be used as defensive Units in the game itself, this would fall under as nothing but card-game mechanics. ***'Power Draining': Whenever Cardfighter's summon Units for defensive purposes, they can also weaken the power of the opponents Units that are attacking in efforts to weaken their attacks. The defensive power of the Unit that's being used as a guard is directly subtracted from the Unit that is attacking. For example, if a Cardfighter uses a Unit that has 10,000 power for a shield value, and the opponent is attacking with 15,000 power, the total amount of power the opponents Unit will have left is 5,000 power, weakening them. However, only Units with shield values (Grade 0s, 1s, 2s, and some 4s) are able to weaken the power of opponent Units. So Grade 3 Units and Perfect Guard Units would not be able to drain the power of opponents when used for guarding purposes. *'Soul Manipulation:' In the game of Cardfight!! Vanguard, there is a mechanic that all Cardfighters make use of with their Units known as''' "The Soul". '"The Soul" '''is when and where Units are placed underneath a Cardfighters Vanguard that is currently in use, making it a '"soul-stack" 'and when the number of Units in the soul reaches a certain point, they can be sacrificed for the price of activating different abilities. There are two methods on how to add Units into the soul. One method would be for Units to be ones that have been previously rided on. For example: if a Grade 3 is rided ontop of a Grade 2, who is rided on top of a Grade 1, who is rided ontop of a Grade 0 starting Vanguard, the lower Grade Units will be within the Grade 3 Vanguards soul. The second method would be to use a skiill called '"Soul Charge" where Units get added into the Vanguards soul. In the game of Cardfight!! Vanguard, "The Soul" is also considered the soul of any Unit that is being used as a Vanguard for a cardfighter, and when Units enter or are placed within "The Soul", they become souls themselves. Using "The Soul", Units are able to use soul manipulation to multiple degrees. They can use it to send themselves into and out of the soul, soul absorption to "Soul Charge" other Units as Vanguards, or soul destruction to destroy Units within the Vanguards soul through a skill called a "Soul Blast". *'Boosting:' This is a skill exclusively for Grade 0 and Grade 1 Units in the Cardfight!! Vanguard game. When in the rear-guard as support Units, Grade 0s and 1s can give their power to other Units to boost their power further. *'Triggers:' In the game of Cardfight!! Vanguard, there are Grade 0 Units who have unique abilities called Triggers. Whenever a Vanguard attacks or takes damage from attacks, Cardfighters reveal cards from their decks during battles in an attempt to get a Trigger. There are 4 kinds of Triggers in Vanguard and each Trigger has a different effect, along with a power boost to be given to the Unit of choice. There are Draw Triggers, Critical Triggers, Heal Triggers and Stand Triggers. The only trigger that can be discarded as nothing but game mechanics would be the Draw Trigger Effect. Heal Triggers would be Healing Hax, Stand Triggers could be treated as a kind of Stamina Inducement to allow Units to attack more in succession, and Critical triggers would be given Damage Boost. Also, whenever a Cardfighter reveals a Trigger during a Drive or Damage check, it's the equivalent to the cardfighter summoning the Trigger Units to give them the Trigger Effect on Planet Cray. *'Existence Erasure & Resistance:' In the game of Cardfight!! Vanguard, all Units from Planet Cray have the ability to completely erase Units with every kind of attack they unleash in battle. When Units are destroyed, they get sent to the Drop Zone, which is the direct equivalant to Units being completely destroyed when they battle between each other on Planet Cray. The cardfighters themselves don't have existence erasure, but their souls have resistance for being able to remain unaffected by their Vanguards being erased at the end of a cardfight. Notable Units: 'The following is a list of all Units and decks that Kai has used throughout the course of the series. 'Beginning of Series Composite Deck =Grade 0 Units= 'Kagero ' *Amber Dragon, Dawn *Lizard Soldier, Conroe *Lizard Runner, Undeux (x2) *Gattling Claw Dragon (x3; Draw Trigger Unit) *Dragon Dancer, Monica (x2: Draw Trigger Unit) *Embodiment of Spear, Tahr (x5; Critical Trigger Unit) *Blue Ray Dracokid (x3; Critical Trigger Unit) *Demonic Dragon Mage, Rakshasa (x2; Critical Trigger Unit) *Dragon Munk, Genjo (x3; Heal Trigger Unit) *Lizard Soldier, Ganlu (x2; Stand Trigger Unit) =Grade 1 Units= 'Kagero' *Iron Tail Dragon (x3) *Demonic Dragon Mage, Kimnara (x3) *Amber Dragon, Daylight (x2) *Embodiment of Armor, Bahr (x5) *Wyvern Guard, Barri (x3) *Flame of Hope, Aermo (x2) *Flame of Promise, Aermo (x2) =Grade 2 Units= 'Kagero' *Dragon Knight, Nahalem (x3) *Dragon Knight, Aleph *Chain-attack Sutherland *Flame Edge Dragon *Blazing Core Dragon *Amber Dragon, Dusk (x2) *Lava Arm Dragon *Burning Horn Dragon (x3) *Beserk Dragon (x2) =Grade 3 Units= 'Kagero' *Dragonic Overlord (x4) *Dragonic Overlord The End (x4) *Vortex Dragon *Blazing Flare Dragon *Dual Axe Archdragon *Amber Dragon Eclipse *Embodiment of Victory, Aleph Key: Beginning of Series Gallery Kai and Dragonic Overlord.png|Kai and Dragonic Overlord Kai and Dragonic Overlord The End.png|Kai and Dragonic Overlord The End Young Kai.png|Young Kai Ren with Kai and Tetsu.png|Kai with Ren and Tetsu Aichi fighting Toshiki Kai.jpg|Kai teaching Aichi Sendou Aichi on Team Q4.png|Kai with Team Quadrifoglio (Q4) Ren fighting Kai.png|Kai fighting Ren Respect Threads Cardfight!! Vanguard Season 1 Feats Blog Others Notable Victories: ''' '''Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Students Category:Soul Users Category:Possession Users Category:Summoners Category:Mind Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Probability Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Fate Users Category:Causality Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Fear Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Aura Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Energy Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Healers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Fire Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 4 Category:Cardfight!! Vanguard Category:Card Users Category:Dragons Category:Teenagers